Confession
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: It's just a one shot story of how Armin and Eren be together, This story is a gift for a certain senior WARNING: BL, NOT BETA'ED, MISTAKES AND STUFFS


**Hey, Hanabi Koi here~ I just came back from a camp so my brain juice has ran out. This is a very simple one shot story of Eren and Armin. Its a gift for a senior of mine who helps me all the time. THAAAANKKKKKKKKS~ **

**Well she only watches the anime so she loves ErenXArmin but I am sure if Rivaille appeared in anime, you will love that pairing!**

**WARNING: This is about boy's love. No sexual content but BL. If you don't like it, you can still turn back now. Not Beta'ed and mistakes**

**DISCLAIM: I do not own Attack of Titan. Its such a great show how can I even have it?! AHHHHH **

* * *

_"Ereeeeenn!" the blonde shouted. His legs' shaking, unable to move. Tears rolling down to his cheeks as he watched his best friend inside the titan's mouth. This was not real. Not real at all. What must he do? He thought that he's ready. Ready to fight. And see what it's like behind these walls. They promised, after all. But with one missing, how could the other will enjoy if he ever had the change to see the so called sea. "N-No..T-This is not h-happening.." he stuttered._ "E-Eren.."

* * *

Armin woke up, shouting in fear, bullets sweat covered his body. He could feel his bed wet and hot. What a nightmare he had.. How many times did that disaster repeated as a dreams, thoughts or visions? The guilt just couldn't leave him alone..

"Eren.." He still remembered how Eren pulled him out, how his beat friend was eaten alive, leg and arm taken by titan, how he changed into a titan himself and how his feelings now towards Eren were more than friends. Oh how he hates the endless tears he's making every time.

"Armin.." a voice spoken "You shouted...again.." the figure leaned on the door way.

"Eren.." he mumbled softly but loud enough for the other male to hear. "Did I woke you up?" the blonde tried to smile, acting as if nothing happened. But Eren wasn't called best friend for nothing. The raven let out a heavy sigh and sat at the corner of the bed. The mattress sink from the weight.

"Armin.. Don't keep blaming yourself" he put his hand on the other's warm one and hold it tightly. "At least I'm still alive.. And you must too. You have to keep your promise and talk about the outside world more to me. The sea of salt.. The big lands and other stuff we still don't know. We have to survive to explore it.. " then a tint of smile stitches on his face. It was obvious that he's trying to cheer him up. They're childhood friends after all.

"I-I know... " Armin put another hand on Eren, squeezing it slightly. He loves the warm and comfort from him. Should he tell him? Must he know? If he confess, will they're friendship ends or be more than friends. Just when he was about to stop thinking about his feelings, something struck him. He maybe won't be able to survive. He could have died the next day. If he did, he knows it well that he'll regret t. The feel of loving one sided love is a burden. They're both males and Eren may think that he's disgusting. _Should I? But if I didn't.. I don't want to die in regret.._ Then he decided... "Eren.. I have to tell you something.."

Eren, sometimes being too dense in romance because he was too focused on his aim blinked in curious. Because he was with his best friend, he put his guard down and he didn't even realized that he was pinned on the bed by no other than Armin. "A-Armin..What are you doing?" he tried to break free of his hands but failed. Slowly, he stopped resisting when the blonde leaned closer and was beside his head.

"Eren.. I know that it'll be impossible for me to survive that long to see the world, or even telling you how I feel.. If you're going to reject me, don't.. I rather stay in the dark than having a heartbreak. I don't want to die in regret..or even dragging anyone down... But I just can't help it.. Eren.. I love you, Eren... I love you so much I just couldn't bear to watch you go into battles!" The black haired could feel liquids dripping down to his face, eyes widen at the confession. the tight grips on his hands was no longer there.

Armin was expecting his first love to push him away and run out of the room, not arms wrapping around his neck. "Armin... It took you long enough to confess.." said person than chuckled softly. "Don't you know how obvious you are to me? Even most of our team mates know it, and they just keep quiet about it." _T-They knew?!_ he flushed as red as tomato. Was he that easy to read? Eren pulled him closer and kissed him. " I won't be giving my life to a titan if it was not you in there last time... I love you Armin.. I love you that's why I want to protect you.. We will survive.." Then he planted another kiss on his forehead.

The other male just froze, unable to believe the answer he got. Eren loves him back... "I must be dreaming.." he said as he rolled to his crush's side and hides under the blanket. "Yes of course I am dreaming. Tomorrow I will wake up and everything will disappear. What a weird dream" he said in a monotone and tried to went back to sleep. Then he felt a pain on his cheek. "Ow ow that hurts! Eren stop pulling my cheek! W-Wait.." he stares at the blacked haired. "I-It's not a dream..? " and he got a smacked on the head as an answer.

"Just go to sleep.. I'm tired..." Eren then lied and wrapped his arms on his hips and pulled him closer. "I'm cold stay still.." and the silence greeted them.

" I love you..Eren.."

* * *

**Its not really the best or nice. I made it simple because I ran out of ideas and stuffs.. Ahahahaha **

**R&R **


End file.
